


can we discuss how fast you just got undressed

by jacqharries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Top Harry, i try to be funny please put up with it, oh boy, sorry for the shitty ending my mind was somewhere else, zayn's name only comes up once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacqharries/pseuds/jacqharries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"<b>Him</b>? Have you a name for it, as well?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"'Course. He's called Houdini. You're Harry, he's Houdini." Louis answers, a completely serious look on his face. "I wanna measure him!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry whines high in his throat, "Fiiiine."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis smiles and runs into their room, coming back a few seconds later with a purple flexi-ruler in hand. "Alright, get your kit off."</i>
</p><p>recently engaged harry and louis establish a safe word and explore their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we discuss how fast you just got undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, this was kind of a sequel to my previous fic. In writing this, I realised how shit the prequel was, so I deleted it. Because it was shit. Title is from justin timberlake's cabaret. Sorry if the ending is shit as well, my mind is completely occupied with a uni!au im working on.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, unless you count me going over it a million times beta-ing.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr ducturwho.tumblr.com or twitter @jacqharries if you want :)

Louis is scared. Harry wants to do more and Louis is scared. Of course, he knew it was practically inevitable the second after they had a conversation about his and Louis’ kinks but he’s _nervous_. It’s been nearly a year since they first spoke about it so they’ve dabbled in bondage but, breathplay, dom/sub, somnophilia? (He still has no idea what that is, mind you.) Louis isn’t quite sure how far Harry wants to take things.

They’re at the flat watching a film but his brain is solely occupied with concerns about their shared sexual preferences. He’s leaning on Harry’s warm chest and feeling his heart beat in his ears when he decides to bring it up.

"Harry? Can we talk?"

"What is it, babe?" Harry looks down at him and rubs a hand over his shoulder soothingly.

"Just wanna talk. Talk about your kinks - well, _our_ kinks." Louis pulls away and sits with his legs folded underneath him so he can look at Harry. He grabs the remote and pauses the movie, wanting to only focus on his boyfriend.

"Okay. Like what?"

"I want to establish boundaries and a safe word."

"Alright. How about something like.. bananas?" Harry says casually. Louis’ face scrunches up in a 'what the fuck' face and he snorts.

"Why’s that?"

"Dunno. Feels right. I love bananas."

"Hmm, I was thinking something more along the lines of 'cease' or 'desist'."

"Those are just synonyms for 'stop'." Harry frowns. "It should be bananas. Like, if I’m being too rough, just. 'Bananas'." He motions his hands in a way that makes it appear as if he’s planting the word in front of them. An entire minute passes with Louis just staring at him before bursting into laughter.

"Right, then. So, let’s say you've got your hands round my neck whilst you’re fucking me and it gets to the point where I feel like 'm gonna suffocate, I just say 'bananas' and you'll stop." Louis has an eyebrow raised like he doubts the likelihood of that ever happening.

"Yes, exactly. But I wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt you, you know that."

"I know, H. I’m just taking precautions." They smile easily at each other and Harry moves to play the movie. "Wait - I. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What’s somonophilo?"

Harry laughs. "You mean somnophilia?"

"Yes. That."

"Er, it basically means I like sex with people whilst they’re sleeping? Like.. doing stuff to people when they’re, um. Asleep. I like that." Harry’s cheeks are a nice fuschia and he’s rubbing the back of his neck.

"That’s.. I - okay. I’m weirdly turned on right now." Louis chuckles. The worried expression leaves Harry’s face and is replaced with a relaxed smile, dimples denting his face beautifully. Louis goes to sleep that night with the anticipation that Harry might do something. He doesn’t.

It’s the middle of the day on a Wednesday and Louis is home alone. Harry’s got a lecture today so Louis’ got the flat to himself for another hour or so and he’s bored out of his mind. There’s a split second where he thinks about taking Big Ben out and getting off. That split second then turns into 30 seconds. And now he’s been contemplating it for a few minutes.

He pulls his shoebox of toys out of his closet and opens it eagerly. There aren't many things in there and he'd hardly call it a collection nor does he use them that often but he has names for all of them. There's Big Ben (the 7" realistic dildo), the Messiah (a 5" ribbed vibrator), and Gandalf (a cock ring). He wishes he could tell more people about them because he reckons he's been quite hilarious and creative with their names. Harry doesn't even know about them, though. Not yet.

Louis grabs the dildo, puts the shoebox away again, and reaches into the drawer beside his bed for lube. He starts to feel giddy with excitement and his cock is fattening up nicely just thinking about the pleasure he knows Big Ben can give him. No turning back now; he knows he can't wait until Harry gets home. Louis gets undressed and kneels on his bed, pumping his cock languidly until he's as hard as he can be. He grabs the bottle of lube and spreads some of it on his fingers liberally.

The tension in his body leaves as soon as he has a finger prodding his hole, it’s not nearly enough and he’s growing impatient but he can’t put more than one digit inside without it being painful. He’s thrusting his finger in and out hastily, wanting to get another one in as quickly as possible. Lengthy, airy moans are leaving his mouth as he pushes another finger in, riding back onto them with vigor. There are beads of sweat sticking his fringe to his forehead and some are collecting in his clavicle, right above the words tattooed across his chest. He lets out a sigh as he pulls his fingers out, having decided just two were enough prep. (Mostly because he doesn’t want to wait any longer.) He pours some lube out onto his hand and coats the dildo with it, his heart beating just a little faster with arousal.

Big Ben isn't as big as Harry and doesn't feel _nearly_  as good as him but it's enough. Louis reckons he should get Harry to make an exact replica for him. He settles the toy beneath him and lowers onto it, one hand holding the base tightly and the other squeezing his cock. It's tight and a little uncomfortable but he knows it'll pass soon. His bum meets the mattress and his body relaxes with the feeling of being completely full. He lifts his body until the dildo is nearly entirely out, then promptly descends onto it completely.

" _Oh_." A breathy moan leaves his mouth and his thighs quiver at the near overwhelming feeling. he moves it around a little, searching for his prostate but to no avail. he’s bouncing on it repeatedly now, one of his hands going through his hair and tugging lightly. the muscles in his thighs are twitching, his mouth is open in a quiet moan, his cock is leaking precome, and his eyes are screwed shut.

"Fuck, Harry." He groans, ending it with a little 'uunnh'. Imagining that it’s Harry he’s riding has him writhing; he can practically see his green eyes and hear his husky voice and smell his intoxicating aroma. The dildo hits his prostate exquisitely, drawing a long whine from high in this throat. Harry’s name leaves his mouth in more of a yelp than anything else and the door is opening before he even notices.

"Lou, what’s-" Harry stares with his mouth agape as Louis comes. Their eyes never leave the other’s as Louis’ cock shoots white ribbons across his stomach and he gasps erratically.

"I - shit." Louis mutters, still coming down from his climax. His chest is heaving, his lips are bitten red, hair tousled beautifully, and his blue eyes encompassed nearly entirely in black. Harry feels his dick harden in his pants.

"What are - what was that?" Harry walks toward him, a flustered look on his face.

"I’m sorry, Haz, I just-"

"No, I’m not mad, I. Just didn’t know you had toys." Louis’ still got a dildo in his arse and Harry’s mind can’t comprehend much beyond that.

"Er, yeah. ‘ve only got three, but yeh, I do."

"Can I.. will you show them to me?" He’s standing at the foot of the bed now, a few inches away from Louis. There’s a sense of coyness in his eyes, and Louis can tell Harry doesn’t want it to end with Louis coming by his own means.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Louis says, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He pulls on the dildo with a whine, clenching around nothing when it’s completely out. "This is, um, Big Ben." (It isn’t as funny as he had imagined.)

"Accordingly. Not as big as me, though." Louis splutters unexpectedly.

"Of course not." He gets off the bed, still naked, and reaches into the closet for the box. "This is the Messiah." Harry snorts. "And this is Gandalf."

"Ga - Gandalf!?" He laughs so hard, his cheeks turn pink and his eyes shut completely. Louis laughs along with him, glad he could finally show someone how clever he is. The ambiance in the room is light and easy, both of them forgetting for a few seconds that Louis got off in front of Harry and they’re both horny as fuck. Once the laughter dies down, the casualness on Harry’s face leaves to be replaced by something that can only be compared to predatory. (That escalated rather quickly.)

"How about you put Gandalf on and I tie you down and fuck you? We’ll save the Messiah for another day." Harry steps within reach of him, putting his hands on his hips and yanking him closer so their bodies are touching. Louis shudders.

"That - yes. Yes, I want to do that." Louis whispers against Harry’s lips before he pulls him into a bruising kiss. Harry’s hands go down to Lou’s bum, massaging the tender flesh there.

"I’m gonna tie your hands together and you’re gonna suck me, okay? How’s that sound, princess?" Harry takes off the green head scarf he had been wearing, releasing his untamed curls and running a large hand through them. Louis nods obediently and turns so his back is facing Harry. The scarf is being wrapped around Louis’ wrists, binding them together rather tightly but not uncomfortably so. He turns in his place and Harry pushes him down onto his knees. Louis licks his lips and looks up at Harry through his lashes as he unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down swiftly. There’s a small wet spot of what Louis assumes is precome on his briefs near the head of his cock. He licks at it and Harry groans, pulling his head back by his hair.

"No teasing. Promise?" Harry says sternly as he pulls down his pants, his cock springing up slightly like a body in the ocean.

"Yeah, daddy. Promise." Louis says quietly, staring at Harry hungrily. He gives the head of his dick a few kitten licks before sucking on it diligently, eliciting a moan from Harry. A hand appears on the back of his head, threading into his hair and pushing on him a bit. Louis takes the hint, relaxing his throat and taking Harry deeper. There are tears prickling at his eyes but he powers through until his nose meets Harry’s happy trail. He nudges at the fine hairs there and Harry pulls him off, holding his head at an angle so they’re facing each other. Louis’ eyes and mouth are wet, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to Harry’s dick and his adam’s apple is dancing in his throat. Harry groans deep in his chest, let’s Louis catch his breath before taking him down again. Louis’ head bobs on his cock, lips tight around the girth of it and tongue flat against the vein alongside the bottom of it. He picks up his pace and moans around Harry, his own cock already hard again.

"Fuck, your mouth is unreal." Harry whines, thrusting into Louis’ mouth of his own accord. He starts coughing and a tear rolls down his cheek. A thought passes his mind and he starts laughing. Laughing and choking with a dick in his mouth. He pulls off before he actually dies and cackles hoarsely.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Harry says, trying to catch his breath.

" _To die choking on your dick would be an awfully big adventure._ " Louis snorts before erupting into hysterical laughter again.

"Oh, my god." Harry’s laughing now, too. One of his big hands comes up to cover his face incredulously. "I should pull a Jeremy Sumpter and get that tattooed on my ribs."

"Dork. Stop talking and fuck me already."

"Heeey, you started it." Harry says just this side of discordantly, but his eyes are still warm and crinkly. "Get on the bed, then. On your stomach."

Louis does so eagerly, falling onto the bed with an 'oof' and unable to adjust himself as his hands are still tied behind his back. Harry tuts, pulling Louis up by his hips and moving him closer to the headboard. He kneels behind him and places a pillow beneath his groin area so his bum is up in the air and hums, admiring the view.

"Harold, can you please just-"

"Patience, baby." Harry replies as his hands fondle Louis' bum, squeezing and rubbing the soft skin. Louis huffs impatiently but doesn't argue, knowing it wouldn't do anything in his favor. Harry lets out a pleased sigh and reaches into the drawer to look for a condom, finding one and rolling it on quickly. The lube is still on the bed beside Louis' body and he grabs it, pouring some of it on his cock generously. "Do you want me to-"

"No, daddy. 'm ready." Louis mumbles into the mattress. Harry nods despite the fact that Louis can't see it and situates himself so his cock is aligned with Louis' hole. He pushes the head in slowly, breaching Lou with little effort as he's quite stretched out from the dildo. One of Harry's hands is gripping his hip whilst the other maneuvers his dick. "Just. Just go all in, Haz."

"Y'sure?" Harry inquires and Louis nods desperately, grinding back onto him. His pelvis snaps forward, shifting Louis' body up the mattress a little bit and making him gasp. The smaller boys hands twitch and Harry grabs a hold of them by the scarf they're tied with. He leans forward and presses open mouthed kisses onto his shoulder blades up to the side of his neck. His warm breath fans against Louis' ear and he whispers, "Mmm. Wanna get rough with you."

"Go ahead, daddy."

Harry pulls out so just the head is catching on the rim of Louis’ hole, and thrusts quickly so he’s all the way in again. A guttural groan leaves his lips and he straightens, using his grip on Louis’ hands as leverage. He’s pounding into him incessantly, little ‘hnng’ noises leaving Louis from high in his throat with every thrust Harry provides. It’s getting warmer with every passing second and the only sounds in the room are that of skin on skin and heavy breathing. Louis’ back is curved beautifully, beads of sweat pooling in the arch of it. His shoulder blades are twitching and his hands move helplessly in Harry’s grasp.

"Bananas." Louis says breathily. "My hands. Please."

Harry’s pace slows and he carefully untangles the scarf from around Louis’ wrists, his hands fisting in the sheets once they’re free. He moans lengthily as Harry gets back into a rhythm, keeping his thrusts short and hard and right on his prostate. There’s a second of utter confusion for Louis when Harry stops and pulls out.

"Babe, wha-"

"Turn ‘round." Harry says impatiently, and Louis does. Harry leans over him, bottoms out again, and puts a hand around Louis’ neck. "Pinch me if it gets to be too much, okay? Or say bananas."

Louis smiles and nods, knowing Harry wouldn’t ever deliberately hurt him or put him in any immediate danger. He picks up where he left off, fucking into Louis quick and rough with his hand squeezing his throat lightly. Louis can still breathe regularly but it’s turning him on a lot more than he thought it would. "I’m - ‘m close." he says hoarsely.

Harry’s hand tightens slightly, making it a little harder for Louis to breathe and a hint of panic to appear in his lower stomach. It’s a combination of fear and arousal, his laboured breathing exciting him more than he would like to admit. Harry’s thrusts slow but don’t lose their force, instead he’s aiming them specifically at Louis’ prostate. An airy whine leaves Louis’ mouth and he feels a knot forming low in his abdomen, ready to burst. He thinks about the bruises he’ll have on his wrists and around his neck and within seconds, he’s coming for the second time in the past hour.

Louis’ gasping, the warm substance leaving his cock in short, sparse spurts and painting his tummy. He’s having difficulty exhaling, his breathing turning irregular and he pinches Harry’s forearm. Harry moves his hand from his neck to his shoulder and moans, lips a bright pink and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes are dark and his curls are bouncing majestically whilst some strands of hair are stuck to his temples. He mouths along Louis’ clavicle, sucking and biting messily as his thrusts lose their rhythm.

"Fuck." Harry says hotly, so close to his orgasm. Louis clenches around him and pulls him into a sloppy kiss and it’s then that he lets go. His body stills and he’s moaning huskily, his cock twitching inside Louis. The atmosphere in the room is similar to that of having just smoked a joint and Louis feels light headed. Harry pulls out and throws the condom in the bin, his body falling limp beside his fiance’s. Both of their chests are heaving, still coming down from their highs. "Was I too rough?"

"No, I.. I liked it." Louis says, fingers caressing the already bruising skin on his neck. His other hand folds into Harry’s and he pulls him closer so their bodies are touching nearly everywhere again.

"You said bananas twice. Well, once. The second time was implied."

"Hmm, yeah. But the first time was just ‘cause I wanted to grab onto something." Louis argues, his voice still raspy. Their eyes are locked and Harry’s fingers are combing through Louis’ hair, faces a mere centimeters away from each other.

"You’re sure?" Harry asks with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Do you really think I’d just take it if you were hurting me?" Louis says, an incredulous look on his face and Harry snorts.

"Of course not. Not Louis William Tomlinson. You are the last person on earth to sit back and take a beating."

"And you, Harold Edward Styles, are the last person on earth to give said beating." Harry beams at him, smile nearly splitting his face in two. "Why are we together? Why do I love you this much? You’re such a doofus."

Harry gasps suddenly. "We didn't use Gandalf!"

"Maybe some other time?"

Harry groans and buries his face in Louis' neck. "I wanted to use him." He looks up at Louis with a sad pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I am not going for a third round tonight, Styles. No way in hell." Louis counters, running his hand up and down Harry's back in nonsensical patterns as Harry lets his head fall again. "We should clean up. I think a shower is in order."

"Oh! We can ha-"

"No means no, Harold." Louis says, voice strict yet still a tinge of playfulness to it. They get into the shower not long after (Louis making it clear he's not up for sex again. "No funny business, Harry, I mean it." he ends up giving harry a blowjob anyway.) and take a nap despite it being still quite early in the day. A couple of hours later, they wake and go to dinner and stay up until the wee hours of the morning; relishing in being young and in love.

"How long is your dick?"

"What?" Harry squawks.

"How many inches and centimetres long is your dick?" Louis repeats casually.

"Er, I dunno.. Why?"

"I wanna know the mass. I'm curious as to how much space it takes up inside of me."

"Pretty sure that's volume."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Come on, let's measure him."

" _Him_? Have you a name for it, as well?"

"'Course. He's called Houdini. You're Harry, he's Houdini." Louis answers, a completely serious look on his face. "I wanna measure him!"

Harry whines high in his throat, "Fiiiine."

Louis smiles and runs into their room, coming back a few seconds later with a purple flexi-ruler in hand. "Alright, get your kit off."

"All of it?"

"Yes, hurry up."

Harry huffs petulantly but starts undressing anyway, taking his shirt and jeans off swiftly. He pulls his briefs down over his flaccid cock and Louis hums in admiration.

"So pretty. Not a reliable source when it's flaccid, though, you know. Erection equals growth."

"And?"

"Gonna have to get you hard. Obviously." Louis says, getting on his knees before Harry and slowly stroking his cock. "Want me to dirty talk, daddy? Will it get you there faster?"

Harry moans, "Yeah, princess. Tell daddy how much you love his cock."

"Mmm, love it so much. Love they way it fills me up, in my mouth and in my arse." Louis says, kissing up and down his thickening cock whilst still moving his hand over it. "I love when I can feel it at the back of my throat, or so far up my arse, I swear it nudges my lungs. Love how thick and long it is. So much bigger than my dildo."

Louis strokes him a little longer, ensuring he’s as hard as he’s gonna get before standing up and reaching for the ruler he placed on the kitchen counter. Harry groans and his head rolls back onto his shoulders. "Fuck, I forgot you had an ulterior motive."

"Yup! It’s for science." Louis holds the ruler against Houdini and whistles loudly.

"What?" Harry asks, avoiding looking down.

"You’re about an inch bigger than Big Ben. He’s seven inches. You’re just a bit over eight inches. Twenty and a half centimetres. Woah." Louis marvels, looking at Harry’s cock like he’d never seen it before. "That has been inside me. Wait, I have to measure the width now, as well. What do I need to find the volume? Length, width,and height, right?"

Harry sighs, "Yeah."

"Hmm. I’ve decided I don’t want to. I’m fine knowing how long he is. Hey! We should go to dinner, I’m hungry." Louis says as he walks away and toward their bedroom.

"Er, babe, aren’t you gon-"

"Nope. Get dressed, I want panera." Louis yells from the room, his voice seeping amusement. Harry groans and his shoulders fall but he gets dressed nonetheless, tucking his painfully hard dick back into it’s confinement. It’s clear to him now why Zayn says Louis’ got him whipped.

They go to Panera and have dinner; it mostly consists of Louis smirking and playing footsie with Harry to try to rile him up. Harry’s erection never fully goes away. Even now when he’s lying in bed with a very much asleep Louis, he can’t will away his horniness. Doesn’t even make a dent in it.

"Louis?" Harry asks tentatively, making sure he’s completely asleep. Louis doesn’t react, he’s lying on his side, mouth slightly open and chest uncovered. They both sleep in their birthday suits, but the duvet is just above Louis’ hips. Harry thinks about doing something, about touching Louis and maybe more, but he doesn’t. He lies there on his back, fingers fidgeting and eyes staring up at the ceiling. A small noise leaves the boy beside him and Harry turns toward the source. Louis’ mouth is agape and he’s lying almost completely on his stomach now. There’s another noise, almost a moan, as Louis thrusts softly into the mattress. He’s still asleep, eyes shut and breathing relatively even, so Harry concludes he’s having a wet dream.

There’s a sense of excitement and arousal boiling in Harry’s tummy, this is actually happening and one of his several fantasies might actually become reality. Louis is asleep and horny and completely pliant. Harry could hypothetically do whatever he wants right now, because _Louis is asleep and horny and completely pliant_. Thoughts are racing in Harry’s mind, competing for realisation. On the one hand, he could not do anything and get himself off without any assistance from Louis. But on the other, he could fingerfuck Louis’ ready and wanting body whilst he sleeps. They’d talked about it, about Louis being okay with Harry doing things to him whilst he slept, so it is consensual. Not that it wouldn’t eventually wake him up, but Harry supposes Louis just wanted to clarify in case he ever feels like he’s doing something wrong.

Harry hesitantly lifts the duvet off of Louis' naked body and he shivers at the cool air unexpectedly hitting his skin, goose pimples forming on his arms. Harry freezes, hoping and praying to any god that may be out there that he didn't wake Louis. There's a moment of complete and utter silence until Louis interrupts it with another snore, and Harry relaxes with a sigh. He reaches into the cupboard beside the bed for the lube as Louis ruts against the bed weakly, quiet moans almost inaudible. The bed frame squeaks under his weight as he moves toward the foot of the bed to look Louis’ arse in the eye. He exhales shakily and pours a bit of lube onto a couple of his fingers. Louis is spread out on his tummy with one of his legs bent at the knee, making his hole completely accessible. For another second, Harry rethinks all of this and almost recoils his digit from breaching Louis until another moan leaves his boy, louder this time.

"Fuck it," he whispers, slowly pushing his finger into Louis. Much to Harry’s surprise, Louis pushes back onto it, a barely audible ‘ _yeh_ ’ leaving his mouth. Despite the eager response, Harry still goes in tentatively, not wanting too much too fast to the point where Louis wakes up. He pulls out and pushes back in steadily, until he’s fucking into him leisurely. A constant stream of moans are leaving Louis’ mouth and his hips are moving in a circular motion as Harry carefully nudges into him with another digit.

" _Harreh_." Louis says, barely coherent. Harry stops moving, can feel his heart nearly beat out of his chest but then remembers Louis is having a wet dream. His cock twitches and he moans at the thought of Louis dreaming about them doing naughty things. It makes him thrust into Louis faster, scissoring his fingers and looking for his prostate. Harry knows he’s found it when a gasp leaves Louis and his body tenses. He's rubbing at that spot in Louis relentlessly, making him quiver and, unfortunately for Harry, waking him up.

"Shit.. Harry, what're you doing?" Louis slurs, his mind foggy from sleep and arousal. He looks down to where Harry's fingers are still fucking into him and moans.

"You were dreaming about us. Do you remember?" Harry says with a smirk.

Louis’ cock twitches, he does remember. "Yeah. You were fucking me from behind like this, bareback."

Harry groans and finally gets a hand on his aching cock, and pulls his fingers out of Louis. "Alright, come on, let’s do it."

Louis whines at the loss and turns around to look at Harry. "I won’t last very long."

"I’ll make sure you do." Harry says, a look reminiscent to sinister on his face. Louis feels a shiver run down his spine, knowing what Harry’s rummaging in the closet for. He pulls the black snap-on duo ring cock ring out of the box and gets back on the bed. "Put it on."

"Yes, daddy." Louis grabs it from Harry’s hand and puts it on, putting the silicone part around his cock and strapping the second bit around his balls. It’s constricting but not in a way that Louis finds overly uncomfortable. Harry pats his hip and Louis turns onto his stomach again, getting on all fours. He can hear the bottle of lube opening and Harry lathering some of it onto his cock, can hear Harry moaning softly.

"Ready, baby?"

"As I’ll ever be." Louis says breathily, wiggling his arse to entice Harry. There’s a hand massaging at his bum before the slick head of Harry’s cock is breaching him, too slow for Louis’ liking. He pushes back onto it despite the slight burn of the stretch, two fingers proving to be not enough prep. Harry thrusts in a little quicker, more than halfway in now and Louis can feel his heart beating in his throat. "Come on, Harry."

"So impatient." Harry says as he shoves in the rest of the way until his hips are nestled against Louis’ arse, eliciting a shaky moan from his boy. The drag of his dick in Louis’ arse for the first few thrusts is enough to have Louis coming if he wasn’t wearing the restricting cock ring. He’s got a love/hate relationship with the god forsaken thing.

"Faster, daddy." Louis whines, Harry’s slow but hard thrusts not fulfilling him the way he wants. His pace quickens and he changes the angle, trying to aim for Louis’ prostate. It’s a desperate moment for harry, he doesn’t care about finesse or lasting very long he just wants both of them to get off. The head of his cock hits the bundle of nerves and has Louis a quivering, moaning mess, gripping onto the sheets until his knuckles are white. Harry thrusts into him incessantly and his hands grip Louis’ hips so tightly, the skin there goes pale. He leans forward and places sloppy open-mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades and up to the side of his neck.

Harry pulls back to admire Louis’ naked body in the moonlight, just taking Harry’s rough and relentless pounding. There are beads of sweat combined with Harry’s saliva pooling on Louis’ arched back, his head dipping down between his shoulders. His feathery hair is unkempt and damp, bits of it stuck to the back of his neck and, presumably, to his forehead. Harry groans at the sight, having seen it several times doesn’t lessen the arousal it brings him. It’s still hard for him to believe that this boy is all his.

"Ba - bananas. _Please_ , m’cock feels like it’s gonna explode." Louis cuts off at the last syllable with an almost pornographic moan. Harry grunts disapprovingly but stops when he’s all the way in and reaches over to unstrap and pull off the cock ring. Once he throws it out of their line of sight, he gets back into his rhythm, fucking into Louis quickly and steadily.

"Mmf, ‘m close, baby." Harry breathes into Louis’ ear. His thrusts turn sporadic and frenzied, chasing his orgasm. Louis’ driving back onto him, searching for friction on his prostate and he gets it.

" _Fuck_." Louis moans high in his throat and comes untouched a couple of seconds later. His eyes shut and he grips onto the headboard like his life depends on it whilst Harry still fucks into him.

"God, you’re beautiful. Love the way you feel." Harry says in a raspy voice and he rams into him a few more times before he stills and fills Louis with his load. A guttural moan emits from between his lips and he squeezes louis’ hips tightly. " _Shit_. So good, baby. Love you so much."

"Mm, I love you, too."

Harry pulls his already softening cock out of Louis’ arse, making him wince. The warm, white fluid slowly streams out and down to his thigh and Harry leans over to lick it up.

"Such a filthy boy." Louis says with a moan as Harry laps at his hole. Once he pulls away, Louis turns over and lies on his back, looking up at Harry with sleep-heavy eyes. "Let’s go back to sleep."

"I never went to sleep. I’m fucking knackered." Louis laughs at him and shakes his head disbelievingly. A wide smile overtakes Harry’s face as he crawls up to Louis and kisses him softly, lying on the side of the bed that is clean of any ejaculation and pulling Louis’ limp body on top of his own. "Might finger you again, with you on top of me like this."

Louis groans, "Please don’t. I just wanna sleeeeep."

"Fine. Sleep tight, Mr. Styles."

Louis stiffens at that, looking up from Harry’s chest with confused blue eyes. " _Mr. Styles_? I’m staying Tomlinson. You’re taking on my last name, not the other way ‘round."

"Whyyy?" Harry asks with a pout. Louis’ heart skips a beat.

"I might, _might_ , go for Tomlinson-Styles. But then you’d have to go with Styles-Tomlinson. I want you to introduce yourself as Harry Tomlinson, though.." Louis counters with a pout of his own.

"Hmm. Let’s talk about this in the morning, ‘m too sleep to think straight." Harry’s fingers brush through Louis’ hair and their eyes lock, hearts beating against each other and breaths mingling.

"Okay. Good night, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis smirks and lies his head against Harry’s chest, giving him unintentional butterfly kisses before they’re both falling asleep. Ultimately, Louis knows their love is what matters most, not who’s surname they take on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments .xx


End file.
